


We'll get through this together

by elenoe1



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Boo Seungkwan, Hurt Chew Hansol | Vernon, Hurt Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Hurt Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hurt Jeon Wonwoo, Hurt Kim Mingyu, Hurt Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hurt Lee Chan | Dino, Hurt Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hurt Lee Seokmin | DK, Hurt SEVENTEEN, Hurt Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hurt Xu Minghao | The8, Hurt Yoon Jeonghan, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Protective Joshua, Protective S.Coups, Scared SEVENTEEN, protective Seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenoe1/pseuds/elenoe1
Summary: They were all tired after a long day, some of them sleeping others talking quietly. Suddenly their driver stopped, there were three black cars blocking the way. Men clad in black came out, and then their driver were dragged out and knocked unconscious. Jeonghan was frozen in shock, not realizing his own door was being opened. His scream woke up the rest of the members from their shock.Bad summary, but I craved some hurt SEVENTEEN (that sounds bad ik) so I decided to wite thisSlow update





	1. The capture

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy;)  
> Sorry for bad grammar

 

A quiet evening, that’s the word Seungcheol thought to himself. After a busy morning, and even busier midday, it was nice to have the evening to themselves. The day had been full of interviews and ended with a photoshoot (photo). The photoshoot hade been fine, but it had tired everyone out. They were too tired to change, and the stylists had let them keep the clothing, only if they promised to return it tomorrow.  
  
Right now, he sat in their car together with the others, surprisingly it fit all of them. Jeonghan was seated in the front, beside a security guard that drove the car. Or, maybe he should call it a limo, even though it was technically a big car. Eh, car will do.  
  
He sat by the window on the right side, beside him was Seungkwan and Vernon. The two of them playing some version of rock, paper, scissors. Straight across from him sat Chan, then Jihoon in the middle and Soonyoung by the other window. Chan had fallen asleep, leaning against Jihoon who looked slightly uncomfortable, but not pushing the young boy away. Soonyoung was looking at the game across from him and cheering them on.  
  
Behind them sat Minghao squeezed between Mingyu and Seokmin. The youngest in the 97-line had his head on Seokmin’s shoulder, asleep, while holding one of Mingyu’s hands. The two of them having a quiet conversation over the sleeping boy. Across from them again Jun and Wonwoo sat by a window each, with Joshua between them. Both Jun and Wonwoo were half asleep, but still contributing quietly to the conversation. Joshua was wide awake but staying quiet and observing the others.  
  
It wasn’t a long way, so their manager had left them with only one security guard. Which Seungcheol usually was thankful or, having constant security became tiering from time to time but he understood. However, he really wished they had more as three cars cut them off, forcing the driver to stop. The stop caused every awake member to stop conversating and focus on the cars instead.  
  
Out of the car hopped about eight or nine people, all clad in black form head to toe. As the men were approaching their car, another car parked behind them, fully tapping their car and along side trapping them.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the driver was ripped open, and the driver was dragged out and knocked unconscious by a hit in the back of the head with a handgun. Jeonghan was frozen in shock, staring at the man. However, another man ripped open his door and grabbed his arm. This is where he screamed, as he was dragged out of the car.  
  
The scream woke up the two sleeping boys, shock spreading across their faces. The rest of the members were shaken out of their frozen states. Seungcheol had grabbed for Jeonghan, but missed by a few inches. Two new men opened the doors on either side of them, alongside two opening the doors in the back. One by one the members were dragged out and forced to stand beside each other by the car. Seungcheol and Seungkwan on one side, and Minghao and Jun on the other.  
  
The men standing by them each had a handgun, but none of them pointing theirs at them. Their image were scary enough. All tall, broad shouldered and masked.  
  
After a few moments in silence Seungcheol decided to ask what they all were thinking: “Who are you?”. One of the men stepped forward, he was tall and well built, probably the leader. “Well, since you ask so nicely. My name is a secret, but you can call me Alpha. These are my men, and don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to get to know them” the man, Alpha, said. “Now if you’ll be so kind and get into the cars I would appreciate it. Groups of three please”  
  
This caused a reaction from them, the realization sinking in. They were being kidnapped. Panic spread across the group, and protests bubbled up amongst them.  
  
“No! No way, we are not going anywhere with you!” Jihoon shouted. At the same time both Seungkwan and Soonyoung shouted their protests. This seemed to irritate the men, but the boys were too focused on other things to notice.  
  
Now Mingyu, Seokmin and Chan had started to protest as well, while Joshua was trying to sneakily use his phone to alarm the cops. He was barly able to use the thing, having to hide it in his pocket. Minghao, who was still tired and a bit confused, clung to Jun and hid slightly behind him. Vernon and Wonwoo were looking around for escape routes, but sadly not seeing any with men clad in black standing both in front, behind and beside them, all with guns. The two boys looked at each other in despair, both realizing that they were truly trapped.  
  
“Shut up!” the leader, Alpha, yelled. This shut the members right up, and they all flinched back, not prepared for the yell. Joshua's hand drew back to fast, flinging his phone out of his pocket and onto the ground. The man closest to him picked up the phone and handed it to his leader. Aplha looked down onto the phone, then back at the boys. “We tried doing this the nice way, but you had to be hard to get. You forced us to do it the hard way” he nodded to the two men standing beside Jun and Minghao.  
  
The two clad men grabbed one each, ripping Minghao out from behind Jun and forcing the two of them a few metes in front of the rest of the group. Both shouted in surprise as they were forced to their knees, hands behind their back. Alpha walked up to the pair, ignoring the protests coming from the rest of the group. Sungcheol tried to step forward, but was stopped by the man beside him. The rest of Seventeen had also tried to step forward to protect their Chines members, but the men surrounding them drew their guns and the boys froze.  
  
As Alpha closed in, something in Minghao snapped, as he suddenly remembered that he had trained martial arts for a long time. Quickly he did a backwards roll, planting his feet on the chest of the man holding him. Delivering a powerful kick, he managed to free himself. Sadly, not for long. As soon as he stood up, a pair of big arms grabbed him from behind. Pressing his arms tightly to his sides, holding him closely so he couln't escape.  
  
“A feisty one I see. You don’t seem like a threat, but I know what you can do. Training martial arts since you were five. That’s quite impressive” Minghao gulped as he heard felt a gun to his head. The man holding him now only holding him with one arm.  
  
“NO!” someone shouted, and the gun left his head and was instead pointed at Joshua, who had shouted in panic. “Don’t hurt him, we’ll come with you. Just let him go and don't hurt him” he said, the others nodding or keeping still. You could cut the tension with a knife. Joshua’s eyes filled with panic, worry and anger stared straight at the man holding Minghao.  
  
“That’s what I thought” Alpha smirked, bringing the attention back to him, “but just too be sure you all know that we are serious and to prevent further problems from you lot”. He quickly drew his gun and hit Minghao across the head with it. The others shouted in shock and anger as Minghao fell to the floor with a scream, still conscious but in a lot of pain. Blood dripping from a cut by his eyebrow, slightly hid by his hair.  
  
Alpha waved at the rest of the men. They split the boys into Groups. They all wanted to fight, to protest and stand up for themself, but they did not want anyone else to get hurt. Therfore, they kept quiet and followed the men. Seungcheol, Seungkwan and Jihoon were dragged off into one car. Jihoon muttering swears, and almost punching the man gripping Seungkwan’s arm. As they were forced into the car, Seungcheol made sure to stay between the men and his members, opting to calming the other two down. Seungkwan was having a small panic attack and clung to Jihoon who patted his head comfortingly.  
  
Seokmin, Soonyoung and Chan was lead to another. Chan looked scared, yet determined to show he wasn’t that scared. Seokmin and Soonyoung walked close to their maknae, glaring at their captivators. They were both terrified, but trying to hide it for the sake of the youngest. Seokmin had grabbed Soonyoung’s hand, laying their hands across Chan’s lap, making some kind of barrier between him and the men clad in black. The youngest was still in shock over what was happening to them, tired from the day and angry at the man that dared to hurt his Minghao-hyung. He felt the anger bubble as he thought of his other hyungs being hurt and scared, this making him sad and promting him to snuggle into Soonyoung.  
  
Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Vernon and Mingyu. The four of them had to be crammed into a car with several men, forcing Jeonghan and Vernon to sit in the others lap. Mingyu buried his face in the back of Vernon’s neck, blinking away tears and trying to stay calm. Vernon patted Mingyu's hands, both giving and seeking comfort from the older boy. Wonwoo and Jeonghan were looking at each other with worry, for themselves and the others. Wonwoo grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and squeezed it for comfort. Jeonghan squeezed back, and thought about how to protect his dongsaengs.  
  
Lastly, Jun, Joshua and Minghao. Joshua wrapping an arm around Minghao to support him. They sat Minghao in the middle of them, the younger looking drowsy and sick. Small and quiet hiccups escaped his mouth, and tears streamed down his face. Joshua had ended up glaring at the men sitting across from them. Joshua was not usually protective of his members, knowing that they could take care of themself, but seeing Minghao hurt and scared, like he was right now, somthing inside him started to burn. Jun, on the other hand, started to look for ways to escape. Thees men clearly knew a lot about them, seeing as they knew about Minghao training martial arts and how they had no security this time. As Jun was lost in thoughts, the cars drove away.  
  
They rode in silence, not knowing where they were going or how long they would be gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> Firstly, as you might have noticed, maybe not idk, Minghao is my bias. Therfore he might end up in more situations, and the story might lean a bit more towards slightly Minghao-centric, I'll try to keep it somewhat even.  
> Secondly, if you have any suggestions pleas leave a comment. I'm alway open to suggestions and ideas.  
> <3  
> I was unsure about what area of seventeen I wanted to go with, so if you have any suggestions or opinions about the best area of hair, clothes and stuff please comment and I might change it. I just went with something I thought looked cute.


	2. The arival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were being lead downstairs, through a narrow hallway and was met with a solid metal door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Woop.  
> A New Chapter Ahead.
> 
> Warnings: some violence, guns and sad boys. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> PS. A quick thank you to everyone who left kudos and bookmarked it. I am so happy you all enjoyed it, and super thankful.

They had been driving for quite a while, Seungcheol noted, when the cars suddenly took a turn off the road. Cars passing by them, no one knowing that inn these four cars were the famous band Seventeen, being kidnapped and brought to who knows where. Seungcheol hoped the others had managed to remain calm, maybe even come up with plans to escape.

He looked over at Jihoon and Seungkwan, the latter having calmed down and was now cuddling into Jihoon’s side. The elder of the two was holding a protective arm around him and glaring at their captivators. The leader was just happy he hadn’t gone for their throats yet, knowing how dangerous it was to piss off Jihoon.

The cars stopped in front of what looked like a normal house, maybe a bit run down, but fully livable. The trio was pushed out of the car, Jihoon growling silently. Behind them came the rest of the cars, and out piled the rest of the members.

Seokmin and Soonyoung had Chan between the again. Even though all of them tried to look confident, Seungcheol could clearly see how distraught they actually were. As they walked, or were pushed, over to them Chan ran over to their leader, burring his head in his shoulder. Some of the men guarding them snickered at the action, but all Seungcheol could focus on was shielding the youg boy from the world.

Jeonghan and Wonwoo had not let go of each other’s hands and walked close to each other the whole way to the rest of them. Mingyu was visibly shaking, gripping Vernon’s shirt. The tall boy’s eyes were a bit red, but he looked to have calmed down. Vernon tried to look more intimidating than he actually was, puffing up and scowling at the men. However, he didn’t look intimidating at all, it just didn’t work for him.

Out of the last car stumbled Jun first, looking even more tired than before, but somehow even more aware of the situation. His brown hair a bit ruffed and somewhat blocking his eyes, but with a determined look he marched over to the others, ignoring the men surrounding them. He went straight to Mingyu and hugged him and Vernon, mostly so hide how scared he actually was.

Joshua was supporting Minghao, who looked dizzy and a bit pale. The blood coming from the scratch had stopped, and Joshua had cleaned it up with the bottom of his shirt, leaving little read marks on the fabric. As they walked over, Jeonghan ran over to the pair and took Minghao’s other side. He tried to say he was fine, but his two hyungs didn’t want to listen so he gave up. As they joined the group Seungcheol patted him on the back and Chan dragged him into the hug.

“What a pitiful sight” Alpha commented, stepping up to the group. “Now follow my men downstairs, and don’t be difficult or you know what happens” he said and smirked at Minghao, who hid in Seungcheol’s embrace.

The group reluctantly followed the men. They clung to each other as they were led in the front door. The first room they came too looked like a run-down living room, with two couches, a chair and a table filled with beer cans, papers and trash. They could see a kitchen through some doors, and stair that led upstairs. However, they were led downstairs.

Jihoon and Seungkwan walked first, Jihoon with a protective arm around the younger. They followed the man leading them through a narrow corridor, before being met with a solid metal door, with a small opening barricaded with metal bars. Jihoon looked shocked. These men were too prepared, they knew too much about them. Now, this room looked made for them, except the number of things resent in the room.

The room itself was quite big, with a door leading to what Jihoon assumed was the bathroom. The room had a small table by the wall, a few lonely lights hanging from the roof, a bench that could be used to store things and beds. However, there were only four bunkbeds, making room for eight people. Looks like they had to share, but that was the least of Jihoon’s worries.

“Well, this is your room. Hope you like it, because you won’t be leaving for a long time” a man spoke up, walking toward the group who had all been pushed inside. “I can se you’re all wondering. Wondering what happened, what is going to happened and who we are. All in due time” he chuckled.

“Who are you?” Wonwoo asked, feeling braver with everyone together and none of the men close. The man who just spoke looked over at him, smirking. “Have a bit of patience, Wonwoo”. A shiver went up all off their spines, and Jihoon’s thoughts was confirmed. They knew too much.

“How do you know?” Was all Jeonghan dared to asked. The man’s eyes moved over to him. “Well, dear Jeonghan, you’re a quite popular group, so who wouldn’t know you? As for who I am, you can call me Beta. I’m the second in command, and quite happy to see you all here. Even if one of you got a scratch on the way here” he looked over at Minghao, still in Seungcheol’s arms.

“How is he? A shame to hurt such a cutie” the man moved closer. Everyone reacted. Seungcheol did a spin, putting himself between Minghao and Beta. Wonwoo, Jun and Mingyu, who were the closest, all stepped forward blocking the duo from sight. Vernon and Chan grabbed ahold of Joshua to stop him from attacking the man, and the rest of them all stepped closer to each other to look bigger and more threatening.

“Don’t touch him” Mingyu growled, making Beta step back in shock at the sudden anger.

However, his smile returned as fast as it disappeared. “Protective I see, wonder if it’s just for that one. Or would you react if I did something like this?” he asked, pulling his gun and pointing it straight between Mingyu’s eyes.

They all froze. Shocked, scared and angry.

“NO!” Seokmin screamed, tears forming in his usually happy eyes. The shock, tiredness and realization that this is actually happening hitting him all at once. He stepped forward, wanting to grab Mingyu, but was stopped by Beta moving the gun towards him instead.

The others broke from their shock, all voicing their protests, but Beta kept direct eye contact with Seokmin. The latter was shaking, but happy to have moved the attention away from Mingyu. The voices from the others got louder, wanting Beta to move the gun away.

“SHUT UP! All off you quiet down or I’ll kill him” he cocked the gun. Seokmin felt tears fall down his face, hands shacking worse than ever. He closed his eyes, waiting for pain. Nothing happened. They were all quiet now, looking in despair at Seokmin.

“Beta, step down” Alpha’s voice broke the silence. “Relax, I was just having some fun with them. I wasn’t actually going to kill him, not yet anyway”. “I said, stand down. Lower the gun and walk upstairs. You’ll have your fun eventually” Beta listened, lowering the gun and walking out of the room. “See you soon boys, that’s when the real fun will begin” Alpha said, walking out as well, locking the heavy door behind him.

Silenced followed, the only sound was their heavy breathing. Then a sob, and a thud as Seokmin fell to the floor. Hands shaking, tears streaming down his face and fear rising inside him.

The rest followed. Mingyu falling to his knees as well, head in his hands and tears formed in his eyes. That was too close. Seungcheol dragged Minghao over to one of the beds, laying the boy down and sitting by his side. Jeonghan and Soonyoung ran over to Seokmin, falling down on each side and hugging the crying boy close.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re okay. I’ve got you” Jeonghan kept whispering, for Seokmin or himself he didn’t know. Soonyoung kept quiet, hugging Seokmin close.

“I won’t stand for this” Jihoon suddenly said, anger filling his voice. “Jihoon, please, it’s not helping” Jeonghan whispered. “No, Jihoon-hyung is right. We have to do something” Chan said, Vernon nodding his head beside him. “We can’t just sit here and feel helpless, we have to do something. Or else..” he didn’t finish the sentence. They all knew what he meant. “It won’t come to that, I promise” Joshua said, hugging the maknae close. “Don’t worry”.

“We will do something, don’t worry about that. However, right now you all need rest. Find a partner, sleep in pairs to make room for everyone” Seungcheol ordered, looking up from Minghao to look at the others. His group members, his friends. His family, and he will be damned if he let anything happened to them.

The group split up. Jeonghan dragging Seokmin to a bed, Soonyoung and Vernon climbing up over them. Mingyu climbed into one of the lower. Arms were suddenly around him, and Chan was cuddled into his back. Jihoon had dragged Seungkwan into the bed over them, still protective of the younger since the car ride. Jun climbed up over Minghao, looking down at his fellow Chinese member. Wonwoo walked over to a bed, laying down and wishing this all was a nightmare, that he will wake up tomorrow in his own bed.

Joshua walked over to Seungcheol, looking down at Minghao. The younger boy was awake, talking to Jun quietly in mandarin, something he did when he was scared or sad. Seungcheol needed Minghao to stay awake in case he got a concussion and keeping him talking seemed the most effective. Seungcheol was listening to the conversation between his two dongsang. “Go to sleep Shua” “They need me, he needs me. I can’t sleep knowing I failed them” Joshua said, hand slowly tracing shapes on Minghao’s hand, the younger ignoring him in favor of talking with Jun.

“It’s not your fault, it’s no-one’s fault but the men that did this. But right now, I need you to be rested and ready to protect them tomorrow, okay? Right now, all we can do is prepare for the worst” Seungcheol said, looking up into Joshua’s eyes. The latter understood, and reluctantly fell down in bed beside Wonwoo. The younger of the two snuggling into his side.

With one last look over to the others, Joshua fell asleep to the sound of Jun, Minghao and Seungcheol’s quiet talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again. I would have never hoped to get kudos on this, let alone so many at the first Chapter.
> 
> Again, my bias is Minghao, so...  
> But as said, I'll try to make it even, but it will probably lean a bt thowards my baby, but seing that no-one seemed to mind last chapter, I'll take it as I did a decant job.
> 
> On another note. While writing this I was listening/watching Seventeen specials, like a video with alot of their live preformances. And I found out one of my favorite songs, “Thanks”, had an amazing preformance. The live performance was form BOF, you’ll find it if you search seventeen Thanks BOF. I love their choreography and Minghao in that red sweater killed me. He out there looking like a prince and I was not ready. The others looking fine af too, and the whole performance was perfection and I could rant about it for years, but I’ll leave it for now.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, leave a comment if you have questions or suggestions or if you just have something to say.


	3. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter sorry

Hey :)

First off, merry Christmas or happy holidays if you don’t celebrate Christmas  
Hope you are having a wonderful time

Now, I know it’s been a while, and here are my excuses that I know I don’t really have to say but I kinda need your help so...

I have been having writesrsblock, and no imagination. I have some things planned, but I need names for the bad guys  
I don’t know how many, but I’ll use my favorite and just go with the flow I guess

One of My New Years resolutions is to try to write some everyday, if only a sentence. So after New Years I might start to write more

Hope I still have some support from you and please leave suggestions for names or something that can happen in the story (no promise I’ll use the last one but need inspiration)

Thanks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions;)


	4. A Note Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a restless night Jeonghan overhears two men outside their door.

Jeonghan had barely slept. He kept turning and shifting, trying to get comfortable. It was difficult to sleep on a small, hard bed, especially when he had a tall man cuddled up to him. In all honesty, Jeonghan could not blame Seokmin for his bad sleep, he was used to his clingy dongsaeng and would do anything for the younger.

Thoughts ran through his head, ideas on how to get out and how to protect everyone. His hand absentmindedly stroking the top of Seokmin’s head, fingers running through the chestnut brown hair.

He was scared, more than he would like to admit, not only for himself but his family. Now he could with a steady voice say that seventeen was his family, a weird one, but they made each other stronger. Something they would need for however long they were going to be kept here.

“We need to give them a clear message, we don’t want the police involved with this. That could ruin all our planning!” a voice spoke harshly, but also quiet, on the other side of the door.

“I know, I know” another voice said, “what do you think I am doing with this camera?”

“So, we’ll grab the injured one and get him to speak?” the fist one said.

Jeonghan’s blood froze. Minghao? Why couldn’t they just leave them alone, just let them go. ‘No’ Jeonghan thought ‘that would be too much to hope for’. They needed to be smart about this, and he knew they were going to suffer if they did nothing fast.

“No, they are to protective of him. They would never let us near, and I would prefer to walk out of there alive”. Jeonghan sighed in relief, glad that Minghao would not be more hurt. “We’ll just take one of the youngest, their manager is probably as attached and protective as the older members. Here you take these”.

‘NO!’ Jeonghan sat up in his bed. Panic spread through his body. Fear for his dongsaengs. He needed to alarm Seungcheol and Joshua, maybe they could fore some sort of plan or something. Just anything to protect the younger.

Jeonghan threw his legs over the side of the bed. Seokmin shifting slightly beside him, but never fully waking up. However, before Jeonghan could rise from the bed, the door swung open. A loud bang echoed throughout the room as the door hit the wall. Every member visibly jumped, Chan fell out and hit the floor with a grunt.

“Nice to see you all awake” one of the men chuckled, and Jeonghan recognized him as Beta and the second voice outside the door. In his left hand he held a camera, and by his waist hung the usual threatening handgun.

The man standing beside him was unfamiliar. He wasn’t as big as Beta, however he looked even more burly and strong. A scuffed and untrimmed beard framed his face, a scar running from his cheek, over his nose and onto the other cheek. Dark eyes scanned the room, looking from one member to the other. Some notes hung from his right hand, but he kept silent.

Jeonghan decided to look around at the now awake members. Minghao and Jun looked tired, Jeonghan conclude that they had stayed up longer at Seungcheol’s command. Speaking of the leader, he looked even worse than their Chines duo. Bags had formed under his eyes, who were unfocused, and half shut. He must have stayed awake for hours. ‘Damnit’ Jeonghan thought, they didn’t need their leader to be unfocused now.

“Now, we have a slight issue. We have really planned this thing for quite a long time, and we would really hate for it to be ruined. Therefore, we must send a message to your manager to inform him about this ‘predicament’. I am sure he’ll understand. So, stand up, youngest to the right and oldest to the left. No cheating, we already know your ages and cheating will yield results you won’t like”.

It took a moment for the boys to understand what Beta had said, but they scrambled up. Slowly making their way towards the two men, they stood in order form youngest to oldest. Joshua had tried to swap places with Mingyu, but a stern look from the unnamed man sent him right back to his place. He looked worried down at the line, not liking how exposed he felt.

Beta looked up and down the line, before his eyes fell on a terrified Seungkwan. “You’ll do” he said, locking eyes with the singer. Seungkwan looked shocked, but before he could form words the unnamed bundle of muscles grabbed his arm and dragged him to stand in front of the others.

Seungkwan was now shaking, looking back at his members. They all looked equally concerned and angry. A reassuring look from Jeonghan gave the frightened singer some confident, and he took a deep breath. Looking Beta in the eyes, more confident with the eyes of the others on his back.

“Here” Beta said, motioning for ‘Unnamed-man’ to give him the paper, still as silent as ever. “Now you read every word on that paper, not one extra or one less. Exactly what it says on it, you understand?” Seungkwan nodded.

“To make sure you will do just that, you” he pointed at Mingyu, “bring him here”. Mingyu was dragged over to stand beside Beta. Even though Mingyu was the biggest of the boys, the unnamed man did not struggle with dragging him over, maybe I was because Mingyu was afraid to get the others hurt if he did not follow orders or because this man was a bundle of muscles and bones.

Seungkwan became confused, as did the others. However, this changes the moment the unnamed man, ‘Brutus’ Jeonghan had dubbed him in his head, pushed Mingyu to the floor and delivered a hard kick to his stomach to keep him down. “That will teach you not to growl at you superiors”.

“I’ll point the camera at you, and when I say you start to read. Remember, exactly what the paper says”. Beta said, now turned towards Seungkwan, lifting the camera and hitting the record button, ignoring the wheezing sound coming from the boy by his side. He gave Seungkwan a look, which the singer took as ‘GO’. Shakely, he lifted the cards and began to read.

“Dear Manager- Hyung”, however he was cut of by a yelp from Mingyu. He had been kicked in the stomach, the kick sending him into the wall behind him. Seungkwan looked shocked up at Beta. “Keep talking and read EXACTLY what is on the card”. Seungkwan had added Hyung as a habit, and now he knew what was on the line.

“Dear Manager of Seventeen. As you can see, we have captured you little pups. Worry not, they aren’t that harmed” Seungkwan cringed a bit at the use of ‘pups’ and the informal language. “However, if you ever want to see them alive again, you should probably listen to what we say” Seungkwan was shaking, and by accident lost the paper he was reading from.

A loud thud was heard throughout the room. Mingyu yelled out in pain as Brutus grabbed his hair and slammed his head back against the wall. Then he threw four punches at the idol. One hitting Mingyu’s stomach, the next his chest and the last two went straight to his jaw. Blood started to trickle down his chin, and he was wheezing in pain.

“Get it right, or you might have to tell your managed that we sadly lost a member on the way”

Betas words broke Seungkwan out of his trance, as he scrambled to pick up the paper and read it, shaking more than ever. “You are to not call the police or inform anyone of this incident. This stays between us and you. If we ever hear that you went against our wishes, you’ll personally get to see us end them all, starting with the youngest and building our way up. See you again soon”. Seungkwan let his hands fall to his sides, paper still in his hand. Tears were streaming down his face, but not daring to move in fear of Mingyu getting hurt.

“Excellent” Beta said, turning to Brutus and Mingyu. He squatted down to the injured boy, who was still laying on the ground in pain. “Remember, you have to behave. Bad animals get punished properly” he laughed and patted Mingyu’s face. “Let’s go, we’re done here for today”

None of the members moved until the men were out of the room. When the door shut behind them, with a loud bang, everyone sprung into action. Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Vernon and Jun ran to Mingyu, checking the boy for injuries. A bruise was starting to form on his stomach. The blood had starting to dry on his chin, but Jeonghan was more worried about the blood on the back of Mingyu’s head. He did not want another concussion to worry about, not sure if Minghao was all healed up yet.

Dino, Seokmin, Joshua and Minghao ran over to Seungkwan, who had yet to move. “Seungkwan-ah” Seokmin said, capturing the younger in a tight hug. Minghao was right behind him, hugging Seungkwan from the back. “Seungkwan-ah, it is okay” he whispered.

 “No, no, no it is not” Seungkwan whispered, “I got Mingyu hurt. It is all my fault”. “No, Seungkwan, it is not your fault. You could not have done anything. Actually, you did more than enough. Because you were as brave as you were, you stopped Mingyu from getting really hurt. You were so brave, okay, you read that horrible note without stopping, because you knew that Mingyu would be hurt” Joshua had taken Seungkwan’s hand. The younger looked up at him with a small smile, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“Yeah, Seungkwan, you were really brave” Mingyu said, now up on his feet. Seungkwan broke from the three-way-hug and ran over to the injured boy. “I am so sorry” “Seungkwan-ah, it was not your fault. I don’t blame you, and therefor you should not blame yourself”. Mingyu threw an arm over the boy and hugged him carefully close to his uninjured side.

Seungcheol had fallen down on the bed behind him, face in his hands. Jihoon noticed and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You can not blame yourself either, you hear me?”. Seungcheol looked over at the other leader. “I know, but as the eldest I feel responsible, you know” Jihoon only nodded.

“I know how you feel; I am older than many of them as well. I blame myself for not being bigger, stronger, smarter or anything that could save them. But right now, self-doubt is not the way to go. When we get out of here the two of us can wallow in guilt all we want, but not before that”.

The two leaders sat there quietly, while Mingyu and Seungkwan had managed to navigate themselves into the closest bed. Joshua walked over to the two leaders and sat down on the other side of Seungcheol.

With a member on each side of him, Seungcheol started to feel the sleepless night catching up on him. He laid his head down on Joshua’s shoulder, and shut his eye. The rest of the members were chatting away quietly. The steady voices of his members lulled the tired leader to sleep. One last thought swirling through his head:

‘We will get through this. Together’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! again...  
> I am terribly sorry for the long wait, and even more sorry to say it might happen more often that not. However, I present to you this chapter, and hope you enjoyed it.  
> Also, super happy for all the positive feedback and Kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been left alone for hours, but the Peace could not last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!  
> I have gotten over the writers block, and gotten into somewhat of a system. So hopefully I will be able to write more often :)

They had been left alone for what felt like hours. In that time, they had managed to calm down and sort out Mingyu’s injuries, which were thankfully not to bad. No concussion, but he had been told to stay in bed. Seungcheol had only let him up to run to the bathroom to throw up, the nausea being caused by the headache.  
  
Seungcheol, Jun and Minghao were all now more awake, having taken a short nap.  
  
The leader watched on as the younger were all chatting, glad they were finding distractions. A particular loud exclamation from Seokmin had Vernon on his back laughing, and the rest of them either giggling or smiling. Wonwoo had joined them after a quick trip to the bathroom.  
  
Seungcheol smiled to himself and moved on to watch Jihoon and Soonyoung. The two co-leaders were also talking, but in hushed, serious voices. The two of them looked around occasionally, but mostly kept to themselves. A few hand gestures, loud whispers and looks towards the door gave Seungcheol a small idea that the two of them were asserting the issue.  
  
The rest of the Hyung-line were sat around Mingyu, keeping him company. The tall idol had slept a bit and was feeling a lot better, but Jeonghan had told him sternly to stay in bed. Now Jun and Joshua were joking around with him, under the watchful eyes of Jeonghan. Jun also kept watch over the younger members, especially looking at his fellow Chinese member. The two of them had barley separated since they had woken up.  
  
When Seungcheol had assured himself that he wasn’t needed in the first or last group, he walked over to his fellow leaders.  
  
“Hey” was all he said, addressing himself so he didn’t scare the others.  
  
“Hey Seungcheol-hyung, we were just about to call you over” Soonyoung answered.  
  
“We have a bit of dilemma, hyung. We do not know who these people are, not even what they want with us” Jihoon said, waving towards the door.  
  
“Another thing” Soonyoung added, “we have not gotten any food yet. Water is manageable, because of the sink in the bathroom, but we have no idea when we might get food, or even if we get food”.  
  
Seungcheol saw their concerns, he had also thought about the lack of food when his stomach made a loud growl some time ago. He was sure the captors would not starve them, they seemed to want to keep them alive. He voiced his thoughts to the younger leaders.  
  
“So, loosing us to starvation dose not seem like something they want. However, I share your concern on the condition on the food. Although, I do not think it would be bad, like I said earlier they want us alive, and loosing us from food poisoning might not please them. The only concern I see is how much we get”  
  
“You are probably right, Hyung. However, I cannot help but feel concerned. We need food, especially the injured ones” Soonyoung said, looking over at Mingyu then to the younger members.  
  
Seungcheol was about to answer when the door burst open, and three men came inn. Amongst them were Beta, but to two others were new. The loud bang from the door had made everyone stop what they were doing, and all heads were turned to the three captors.  
  
Beta looked around the room, eyes scanning every person. Jeonghan and Joshua sat upright, partly hiding Mingyu and Jun from view. Vernon grabbed Minghao’s hand, who in turn tugged Chan closer to him. Seungkwan and Seokmin moved closer together as well. Wonwoo only glared at the captors with a dark stare.  
  
However, Beta’s eyes settled on the group of leaders leaning against the wall close to the door. Seungcheol locked eyes with the man, a sinister grin spread across his face.  
  
“You” he pointed at Seungcheol, “come with me”.  
  
Before Seungcheol had the chance to defend himself Soonyoung jumped a bit forward, now standing beside Seungcheol instead of slightly behind. The performance team leader had fire in his eyes, usually preserved for intense dances.  
  
“No! He is not going anywhere with you!” he growled, hands closing into a fist at his sides.  
  
The two men on either side of Beta took a step forward, making themselves bigger and more threatening. They glared down at Soonyoung. The dancer, however, had no plans on backing down. Only staring back.  
  
“Tsk” Beta smacked his lips and shook his head, “why do you guys always have to be so difficult. Look all we want to do is talk, no harm will be done to your precious leader”  
  
“If you have something to say, you can say it here. Besides, I do not trust your words” Soonyoung said, venom filling his voices. Seungcheol was shocked to see his fellow leader so angry.  
  
Beta’s henchmen took another step towards the group of leaders, and Seungcheol felt the tension rise. He knew he had to go with the men, if not then he risked more of his members getting hurt. With a determined look he laid his hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder.  
  
“I will go”  
  
The room went silent.  
  
Soonyoung spun around and locked eyes with Seungcheol, doubt, anger, sadness and determination filled his eyes. Seungcheol knew he would protest, and only raised his hand to silence the young leader.  
  
“I will go, as long as no one in this room is hurt while I am gone. You” he looked at Beta, “are to keep your men away and when I get back, I demand we get food. That is the only way you can get me to come quietly”  
  
A quick look of shock fell over Beta’s face, but he covered it up quickly. Had Seungcheol not been staring at the man, then he would have missed it. Bet smiled, raising his own hand and waving back his men.  
  
“I promise” he said.  
  
Soonyoung hesitantly stepped back, giving Seungcheol a look of anger mixed with concern. Seungcheol squeezed his shoulder with the hand still resting there and then walked over to Beta. The leader locked eyes with the captor, both had ice cold glares. Without saying anything, Beta turned around and walked out the door. Seungcheol followed, with the two henchmen taking up the back.  
  
They walked out the room, into the narrow corridor. Now that Seungcheol was more awake and aware, he noticed that the walls were covered in torn down wallpaper, some spots completely bare and showing the woodwork behind. The hallway was badly lit, only two lights hanging from the ceiling, one of them blinking.  
  
At the end of the corridor were three doors, one leading upstairs, one to the right and one leading to the left.  
  
“In here” Beta said, opening the door to the left.  
  
Seungcheol hesitated, but a harsh shove to his back pushed him inside. The room was plane, there was nothing in the room except for a chair. Something Seungcheol thought was too stereotypical, and he would have commented on it if not Beta had taken the word.  
  
“Now let’s get talking”  
  
The henchmen waited outside the room, but the door was open and they had a clear sight on the conversation.  
  
“Let me break it down for you” Beta continued, after realizing that Seungcheol had no plan on answering or acknowledging him, “since you are the leader, I need you to make some big decisions. We have some ‘business’ to take up with your group and I need a person to ‘talk’ to”.  
  
Seungcheol knew what the man was implementing, he needed to choose the person they were going to torture. The leader didn’t even need to think about who he was going to volunteer.  
  
“Now wait just a bit,” Beta shot in, before Seungcheol managed to say anything, “I know what you are thinking, and I have to disappoint you. The session will consist of me men and the member you choose, it will last anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, but never more that four. Furthermore, you will get food after every session, enough to keep you alive and some more”.  
  
Seungcheol nodded, waiting for the twist.  
  
“However, if you volunteer yourself, I will ignore you, take the youngest and keep him for a day. You will also not get any food for that time period, and I might even consider shutting down the water. If you keep trying, I will keep taking the younger members, maybe even two or three at a time, and I can’t promise your boys safety forever, unless you do as I say”.  
  
Seungcheol was stunned to silence.  
  
“I’ll give you a few minutes to think about it, but don’t take to long. Remember what I just told you” Beta winked, going to lean against the wall.  
  
Seungcheol’s thoughts were racing. He had no idea of who to pick, not wanting to be responsible for any of his members pain and suffering. That was one thing he had promised himself, to always protect and care for them.  
  
Dino was a huge no. Seungcheol could never think of giving his maknae to these men, not even to save his own life.  
  
Vernon was also a no; the leader needed his positive attitude right now. The young rapper was a source of positivity, and right now that was something they needed.  
  
Seungkwan had already been forced to read the note, still blaming himself for Mingyu being hurt. Seungcheol didn’t want to put the young singer through more pain.  
  
Minghao was already injured, a bruise had formed over the small cut on his head. Furthermore, Seungcheol wasn’t sure the injury was all better yet, and he did not want to risk it getting worse.  
  
Mingyu was in the same predicament as Minghao, injured and in no way well enough to be taken away. The poor boy wasn’t even allowed to leave the bed.  
  
Seokmin had been threatened by a gun, straight to the head. Seungcheol shook his head, the poor boy had already had a break down and did not deserve more pain, none of them did. In addition, they needed his bright smile to keep the spirits up.  
  
‘No’ Seungcheol thought, ‘I would never willingly volunteer anyone, least of all the youngest ones’. Reluctantly the dark-haired idol continued on his list of members.  
  
Jihoon was stronger than what most would think, but Seungcheol really needed his stubbornness and determination. He was afraid he would not be able to come up with something without his fellow leader by his side. He really needed the singer.  
  
Wonwoo, Seungcheol shook his head again. No, the rapper might seem dark and mysterious, often keeping to himself, but he was a real softie. The leader had no plan on giving him up.  
  
Soonyoung was also stronger than most would think, and he could turn from a real cutie to a fierce warrior in seconds. However, Seungcheol needed him to help protect and comfort the younger. He really needed the dance-leader as well.  
  
Jun was also a hard pass. He was amongst the oldest but acted like he was younger. In addition, since Minghao had been injured, Jun was the only one to really get him to talk. When Seungcheol left the room, was one of the few times the two of them had been separated. No, defiantly not.  
  
Joshua was the next on the list. Seungcheol knew the boy was strong, but he did not think Joshua could take it right now. He was already stressed as it was, not taking the kidnapping and injuries very well. Seungcheol was afraid Joshua would be mentally gone if he were taken away.  
  
Jeonghan, the mom of the group, was also someone the leader needed. Jeonghan knew just how to calm, support and reassure the members. He was calm in stressful situations, and that was something Seungcheol had always admired. The leader was afraid he would loose his head if he gave up Jeonghan.  
  
Seungcheol was now even more unsure than he was before. He needed them all, he was lost. No, he would be lost without them. He needed them more than he needed food, more than water.  
  
Seungcheol ripped at his dark hair, eyes shut in frustration and pain. Pain from having to give up one of his members. What would they think of him!? They would hate him for sure.  
  
‘No’ he told himself, ‘you have to be strong for them’  
  
He had made up his mind. He hated himself for it, but it had to be done. If the boys hated him, then so be it. At that moment he hated himself as well.  
  
“So, have you chosen?” Beta asked, as Seungcheol stood straight.  
  
The leader nodded.  
  
“So, who’s it going to be?”  
  
“Jihoon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter and also thank you all for sticking with me even though I have been gone a long while. I’ll try not to let it happened again, but I have no promises since school is staring up again.  
> Also, HIT!?!?  
> Who do they think they are, coming out with a banger, visuals and amazing choreography?! Also, Minghao and Jun getting more screen time, hell yes! And as a Minghao-stan, I am not okay after the dance break in the last chorus, who dose he think he is looking that hot?!  
> Enough babbling, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
